Mistake
by MHBUttAhz
Summary: When Karen, Elliot's new girlfriend, surprises him elliot makes a huge mistake! Will this help Elliot follow what his heart wants? Or will his head get in the way like it has for the last 12 years? *smut*


**Hello! This is my first fanfiction :) you can expect quite frequent updates! Please review! The more reviews, the more motivation I have to update! Thanks! *smut alert* -Cat**

Elliot and Olivia were sitting at their desks when Elliot's new girlfriend, Karen, walked into the precinct. Elliot and Kathy had been divorced for about a year now and her and the kids moved to Connecticut, closer to Kathy's mother.

"Hey elly baby!" Karen said as she ran up to Elliot.

Olivia looked up to see Karen and cringed inside. 'Elly?' She thought. She shook her head and went back to her DD5's.

Elliot smiled and stood up to hug her. "What are you doing here, Hun?"

"Well, I went to go get lunch with Tammy at Georgio's and I decided to bring you something." Karen said with a smile as she handed him a bag.

"Thankyou, baby!" Elliot said and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Hey, Liv." Karen said as she glanced over to Olivia.

Olivia just smiled and went back to her work. She was happy for Elliot but she couldn't help but feel like Karen gave her the cold shoulder. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to seeing Elliot with anyone other than Kathy and what was left of their broken marriage.

After about ten agonizing minutes of PDA, Karen left the precinct.

Once Karen walked out, Olivia looked up from her paper work and said with a smirk,"Hey, Elly want another cup of coffee?"

"Ha-ha." Elliot said sarcastically.

Olivia giggled and went to get another cup of coffee.

As Olivia walked away, Elliot's eyes began to wander to Olivia's hips swaying as she walked. Then to her ass as she leaned over to throw an old coffee filter away. Elliot finally realized what he was doing and shook his head.

He knew Olivia was a beautiful woman. Gorgeous actually but he had a girlfriend and he couldn't let his head get in the way of his heart. Or is it the other way around?

Olivia set his coffee on his desk and Elliot once again found his eyes wander to her breasts. This didn't go unnoticed by Olivia, but she decided to spare his ego.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot opened his apartment doors to find all of the lights off. He smelt candles and his eyes drifted to his bedroom door where he saw a glowing, flickering light coming from inside.

Elliot quietly set his belongings down on the counter and took off his coat. He walked into his room to find a scantily clad Karen in his bed.

"Hey, baby." Karen said in a seductive voice. She slowly walked over to Elliot and rubbed his shoulders.

"You seem tense." She spoke and leaned close to his ear,"I can fix that."

Elliot pushed Karen onto the bed and kissed her. Karen moaned before she ripped her mouth from his.

"Aren't you a little overdressed?" She said as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Once that was of she unbuttoned his pants and slid them down along with his boxers.

"You're so big." She said eliciting a low groan from Elliot.

She took him into her mouth and began to suck and lick his member.

Elliot moaned and Karen giggled. The vibrations from her laugh was Elliot's undoing.

Karen swallowed and kissed Elliot hard on the lips. Elliot snaked his arms around Karens back and unclasped her bra and it fell to the floor.

Elliot fondled her breast for a moment before pulling her panties down her legs.

Elliot found his way between her legs and kissed her thighs. His tongue began to slide up and down her slit.

"Yes, baby!" She moaned through clenched teeth.

Elliot used his fingers to spread her lips apart and he dove his tongue into her hot core.

Karen yelped and grabbed at Elliot's head, pushing him farther into her.

Elliot pushed on her clit lightly as she began to climax. Karen began to shake. Elliot licked up her juices and he laid down on the bed.

Once Karen regained her composure, she climbed on top of Elliot and and straddled him. She kissed him before taking his hard member into her hand and lining it up with her center. She slowly slid down onto him.

"Ooh!" She moaned and threw her head back. She took a second to adjust and began riding Elliot's dick.

Karen rotated her hips in a circle, grinding her clit on the base of Elliot's cock. Her pussy pulsated around Elliot's huge dick.

"Oh god, Olivia! Faster!" He said grabbing Karens hips.

Karen immediately stopped and looked angrily at Elliot. He opened his eyes not realizing what he said until now.

"Karen I-"

"Shut up, Elliot!" She said as she slid him out of her.

"I knew you were sleeping with her! That's probably why your wife divorced you! We're through!" She yelled as she put her pants and shirt back on.

Elliot got up and threw his boxers on and caught up with Karen as she swung her purse over her shoulder and opened his front door.

He grabbed her arm.

"Karen, please." He said,"Let me explain!"

"Fuck you!" She said as the pulled her arm away from him and walked out of the apartment and slamming the door in his face.

He walked back into his bedroom and sat on his bed.

"Fuck!" He spat as he rubbed his temples.

Then there was a knock at the door.

**I know, you eo shippers are already thinking of ways to kill Karen and hide her dead body. haha! EO soon! Who's at the door? Why? All coming up next! Xx -Cat**


End file.
